Random Events
Random Events are encounters and short missions which spawn randomly throughout the San Andreas Map in Grand Theft Auto V. Random events often allow the player to make a dynamic choice and decide whether to help or hinder a bystander. There are a total of 57 random events in GTA V, and completing any 14 of these contribute towards 100% Completion. The type of encounter is often determined by the color of the dot that appears on the map. A blue dot indicates a non-hostile encounter, a red indicates a hostile, while an alternating blue/red dot indicates something involving the police. Of course, depending on the encounter and the player's actions, the color of the icon may change. Events Abandoned Vehicles Arrests ATM Robberies Note: Unlike the other random events, this event will continue to spawn around the map even after being completed. Alowing the player to complete it multiply times. However, it only need to be completed one time, to count for the 57 random events. Bike Robberies City Border Patrols Burial Note: If playing as Trevor, he can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead, but will only receive $1,000. Bus Tour Note: Although listed as a random event, the tour is shown on the map with a unique icon that resembles an Tour Bus. It also appears from a greater distance than the usual blue or red dots. The tour is usually available during daytime hours. Car Robberies Chase Thieves City Chase Thieves Country Crash Rescue Note: This ramdom event can only be done after The Jewel Store Job mission. Construction Accident Countryside Gang Fight Countryside Robbery Note: Theres a way of geting infinite money using this random event. First, wait for one or both of the robbers to die in the shootout, then grab just one of the briefcases and get out of the area. If done right, the player will get $5,000 and no wanted level. The random event will not be completed, meaning that he will spawn again, and as such, can be repeated indefinitely as long as the player does not get involved with the shootout, and does not grab both briefcases. Deal Gone Wrong Domestic Note: If playing as Trevor, he can take the man to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Drug Shootout Note: Just like the ATM robberies, this random event will still keep spawning even after being completed. However, it will only spawn one time per week (in-game), and the amount of money in the briefcase will always be random. It also only need to be completed one time to count for the 57 random events. Drunk Drivers Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take both the guy and the couple to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000 for each of then. (the drunk couple also counts as if two people where brought to the cult) Escape Paparazzi Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Gang Intimidation Getaway Driver Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the robbers to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. (the robbers also count as if two people where brought to the cult) Hitch Lifts Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the three, last woman to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Luring Girl Into Alley Supply Street, La Mesa - All characters - No reward, but you can kill them to get your money back. The two crooks will try to flee if they see an armed character approach. Mugging 1 - Chamberlain Hills, Strawberry Avenue - All characters - Keep cash: $200. Return cash: $20 and a full special meter. If you kill the victim afterwards, you get another $91. 2 - Meteor Street, Hawick - All characters - No reward. 3 - Vespucci Boulevard, Pillbox Hill - All characters - Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: $200 and a full special meter. Prisoner Lift 1 - Grand Senora Desert, near Bolingbroke Penitentiary - Michael or Franklin only - +3 Driving skill upon taking the guy to his destination. 2 - Grand Senora Desert, near Bolingbroke Penitentiary - All characters - No reward (attempts to steal vehicle; kill him to get your car back). Rogue Altruists Baytree Canyon Road, Grand Senora Desert - Michael or Franklin only - $80 upon taking the girl home. Shop Robberies 1 - Eastbourne Way, Rockford Hills - All characters - A couple of robbers are holding up Bob Mulét Barber Shop. Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: No reward. 2 - Prosperity Street Promenade, Del Perro - All characters - Some thugs are robbing a Sub Urban shop. Keep cash: $2000. Return cash: $25% off next purchase. Shoot the 3 cash registers to get $500 from each, and no Wanted level. Simeon Yetarian Adam's Apple Boulevard and Power Street, Strawberry - Michael or Franklin. No reward. ATTENTION: Can only be done between Complications and Mr. Philips. Snatched South Mo Milton Drive, Vinewood Hills - All characters - No reward (If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000). This encounter can interrupt the side mission A Starlet in Vinewood. Sports Bike Theft North Rockford Drive, Richman - All characters - +5 Driving ability. You can also just steal the Pegassi Bati 801 bike instead. Stag Do Running Man Route 68, Great Chaparral - All characters - If the player help the guy, he gets to keep the Enus Super Diamond car (a required car for the Kifflom! achievement). Security Van Heists 10 different locations around Los Santos and Blaine County - All characters - Between $3000-$8000. 1. In Little Seoul, parking in a restaurant called Lucky Plucker near Vespucci Boulevard. 2. Driving along Prosperity Street in Vespucci Canals. 3. Driving along Supply Street in La Mesa. 4. In La Puerta, parking in a gas station between Innocence Boulevard and Alta Street. 5. Driving along El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats. 6. Driving along Chianski Passage in San Chianski Mountain Range. 7. In Paleto Bay, parking by the west end of Paleto Boulevard. 8. Driving along Great Ocean Highway, near Fort Zancudo and the Route 68. 9. In Little Seoul, parking in a parking lot by the west end of Adam's Apple Boulevard. 10. Driving along San Andreas Avenue, near Hit 'n' Run Coffee in Little Seoul. Altruist Cult Shootout Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness - Trevor (after delivering 4 victims to the cult) - $10000 spread in 4 briefcases, and a hidden package in the camp. (Some players report collecting as much as $125,000.) ATTENTION: This random event does not count for the 57. Video GTA 5 - All Random Events GTA 5 - Altruist Cult Shootout Altruist Acolyte Achievement Trophy Category:Random Encounters in GTA V Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Random Encounters